rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Trentus Aren
Overview Long lost brother of Aranitus Aren, served Morbidia Aren and The Rat during the Second Aren Civil War, but tended to have a more violent nature than most. Having left the family after the war, he now stands as the Grandmaster of the Brotherhood. History Fifth Age The Second Born of Jack Aren Trentus Aren was born from Jack Aren and an unknown harlot. Thus making him the half brother of Aranitus Aren. Growing up he was always more violent and rash, rather than cunning like his brother. This eventually led to him being separated from his family due to Jack giving him up to be an urchin on the street. Around this time as Trentus approached his young adult years, the Empire of Russia Blood was established. He served in the Empire of the Zamorakian Emperor loyally, as was his Aren Curse. Serving the Blood Empire Russia inherits Ardougne from Avant Downey, who is forced to abdicate the throne because of the Sicarius. He then establishes the Empire of Zamorak, using his Guardians of Zamorak to keep the people in line. The Empire ruled with an iron fist, sometimes suppressing citizens. However it also became the capital of Zamorakianism, causing many Zamorakians to settle there. One of them being Trentus Aren, as he serves Russia as a battlemage. This greatly bolstered Russias armies. Through warring with its neighbors, the Empire began to grow, taking most of northern Kandarin and Yanille. Russia hated all Zarosians with a passion, and ordered the religious genocide of every Zarosian the Empire could get its hands on. This hunt for Zarosians would continue throughout the Empires lifetime. Many of the victims were tortured to death. Russia had many torturers, the most famous being Vex Sicarius. The relations between the Empire and the Sicarius, which began as an alliance, soon turned hostile with the start of the Sicarius wars. Russia allied with the Claws of Peace and the White Knights. It was a long and costly war for the Empire. Eventually the allies won, forcing the Sicarius underground. Russias armies see further success under the leadership of general Galadhion Arkon, securing western Asgarnia for the Empire. Opposition to Russias rule begins to grow, and several rebel groups attempt to take Ardougne. But all of them are defeated by the defenders. Russia also adopts many children. These adopted children are later used for various purposes, including assassinations, Trentus trained some of the children in the arcane arts. The great gnome wars begin. Galadhion Arkon and Aldaren Cipya lead the Empires armies against the gnomes in a giant battle south of Ardougne. After some internal struggle, the Empire declares war on Varrock. The invading Zamorakian forces were very successfull, taking Varrock. Russia then installed a puppet to rule the throne. The Empire is now at its greatest extent. Stretching from Yanille to Taverley, and also encompassing northern Misthalin and wizards tower. Russia led a campaign against Lumbridge, in an attempt to secure the entirety of Misthalin for the Empire. The war saw some initial success, but the Empire would collapse before it could finish. During a morning council meeting Ardougne is assaulted by a massive coalition. The coalition forces are led by Alexander Aerendyl and consists of several allied factions. The battle for the castle is long, but the defenders are eventually overwhelmed. Ardougne is lost. The next day Russia rallies his forces, launching an attack to retake Ardougne. With Eden Syvian leading the charge, the Empire forces defeat the coalition, killing their second in command and retaking the capital. Russia realises the Empire wouldnt survive. It had already lost Misthalin and the coalition was growing. So the Empire was dissolved, and Russia left Ardougne, taking most of Ardougnes treasury with him. Russia goes underground. He does put Kas Amaranth on the throne of Yanille as a puppet. However Kas is dethroned not long after. This is when Trentus is found by Herod Aren, the former Grandmaster of the Brotherhood of Zamorakian Exiles. Taking his Birthright Herod Aren then came across his crown prize, Trentus Aren. He found the man after the fall of Russia's Empire, offering the brother of Aranitus a chance to claim true power, the man accepted becoming Herod's apprentice. Herod trained Trentus in various arts, both arcane and political over his span of reigning as Grandmaster of the Brotherhood. Though following the tenets of the son, Trentus killed Herod in single combat, claiming his right of power, thus becoming Grandmaster of the Zamorakian Exiles. After decades of living in seclusion and building the Brotherhood's forces, he came out into the open when the Second Aren Civil War broke out, wearing various masks as to cover the 'E' branded on his forehead, all the while spying on the Aren. Sixth Age Second Aren Civil War As Yselt Aren served the Kingdom of Camelot faithfully for the past few years of peace, there was a call to the north. Demyx Aren had gathered Morbidia Aren, Trentus Aren, Salazar Von Strobel, Lindsey Aren, and Vynriette the Mage to the frozen island that he had inhabited in his self-imposed exile after the death of Caedus Aren for a second time. The lich known as Demyx Aren gave them an oppurtunity to take back what was rightfully theirs, as he had grown tired of the oppression that The Aren had suffered during the Aren-Calderon Feud, and even though his exile was self-imposed he knew the Kingdom of Kandarin would no longer welcome him with open arms in his current state even though he aided as much as he could during the threat of Caedus Aren. Morbidia was disgusted that Demyx had even allowed The Aren to be under Yselt's control and decided to take matters into her own hands. Demyx then approached Yselt at Aspecta Tower, witnessing firsthand what the Aren had been reduced to, an empty Council and an empty name that held no power to it. Demyx left peacefully for the time being, as he went to Seers Village a group of Aren collected there, Demyx and Morbidia faced off in a skirmish along with Trentus Aren, Salazar Von Strobel and Vynriette the Mage. This would be the beginnings of the factions that would rise to power. Fighting in the Shade Morbidia Aren was not slacking off either as she had a talking with Lindsey Aren, convincing her to join her cause as well as Trentus Aren. Those who wish to see the destruction of The Crow and The Lion, attempting to seize power for themselves among House Aren. Eventually taking total control over the House and establishing themselves as an independent magical powerhouse once more. Their belief is that of the old Aren ways, relying on no one for help and to gain as much personal power as possible. This is what it meant to be apart of the faction known as The Rat. In an expedition to Daemonheim, Trentus came across Vynriette Aren and The Corruption. Each gaining an aspect of Howl Aren, Trentus gaining his cunning. With the eventual death of Demyx Aren, Trentus returned to Miscellania to bolster the Brotherhood's ranks, beginning with Howl. A Cloud of Darkness After the Aren Civil War had ended with the death of Demyx Aren, disappearance of Yselt Aren, and Morbidia claiming the title of Grandmaster of House Aren. Trentus secluded himself once more to the island of Miscellania, but this was only the beginning of the Brotherhood's rise. There were other Aren within the House that did not support Morbidia, and with the former Grandmasters going missing and some even being brought to life, the House was in disarray and still recovering from the war. This was when Trentus approached Yselt Aren, the former Lady Mother who had known much pain and loss before and during the war, he offered her a chance at vengeance, a chance at a new life. Howl in the form of Sebastian came to Trentus, having heard rumors of the Exiles being on the rise. Trentus gave him the position of Lord Archmage, and their new goal began. Prepare for the inevitable. Abilities Over the years, Trentus Aren has learned various branches of the arcane. His following skills are as follows. Chaos Magic ''- Master. ''Fire Magic ''- Expert. ''Earth Magic - Expert. Lava Magic - Adept. Necromancy ''- Expert. ''Demonology ''- Expert. Appearance and Equipment Trentus Aren stands at 6'3, and weighs 200 lbs. He is usually garbed in crimson armor, with a golden symbol of Zamorak hanging around his neck. He has an 'E' branded onto his forehead, but usually hides it with various masks. He wields one of Russia's prized weapons, and has gray hair and a gray beard. His eyes are golden due to surviving the Trial of Flames, and he has a booming voice. Aren Curse ''Wrath - Trentus suffers from the Aren Curse of Wrath, usually jumping the gun when it comes to violence. If he gets to the point of no return, he releases his full fury. Loyalty - He has an undying loyalty to the Brotherhood treating most of the members as if they were his sons, but for those that do not follow his ways, he gets infuriated with them. Trivia * Trentus is the long, lost brother of Aranitus Aren. * He successfully integrated the Dagon'hai into the Brotherhood. * He wears various masks as to hide the 'E' on his forehead. Category:Aren Category:Human Category:Zamorakian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Outlaws Category:Kandarin Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Ardougne Category:Yanille